Kiss in the moonlight
by xXTheSilenceXx
Summary: Kagome makes a wish so Inuyasha could be happy with Kouga after he had comforted him over the loss of Kikyou. After that she was all alone. Can a certain Lord help her or will she end her life after all. Find out! Kag/Sess and Kouga/fem.Inu Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay you guys. This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me...  
I'm from Switzerland so please excuse my terrible language  
reviews are highly appriciated...  
please tell me what I can do better :)**

* * *

It was a calm and also beautiful autumn night in the feudal era. The sky was clear and the full moon caused the lake, on which shore our favorite miko was sitting, to sparkle in a silvery manner. Indeed the sight was something you would never see in modern Japan but right then Kagome could not enjoy the beauty of that moment as her mind was occupied with the pink glowing, now complete, jewel in her hand. She still hadn't chosen a wish that would be completely selfless and was racking her mind over it with an intensity that made her head ache. Kikyo had begged her to destroy the jewel. She had given her life for that cursed thing; had spent her last energy to finally rip it out of Naraku's claws. Inuyasha's heart had been crushed, when he had to watch how his first love had been ripped to pieces by the raw power of her miko-energy. He still could not look at Kagome, as she looked too much alike his lost love. Sighing Kagome shook her head to get rid of her depressing thoughts. Yes, she still loved Inuyasha with all her heart and she also knew they would never be, as he started to wander off at night to visit a certain ookami-prince named Kouga to comfort his bleeding heart. Sighing Kagome raised from her spot on the shore of the lake and moved into the forest with a grace that came from many hours of training which she had to attend after Naraku's defeat. The sound of somebody's crying got her attention. Without making a sound she moved towards the person just to freeze on the spot when a silver haired hanyou met her gaze. Tears were streaming down his face and his ears were pressed to his skull, in a manner of complete defeat and sadness. A moment later Kagome came out of her state of shock and slowly went to him; placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. His eyes snapped up and he stared at her for a second before he leapt at her crying in her lap. Startled at first she slowly stroked his silvery hair. "What happened?", she asked him as he had calmed down a bit. She had never seen Inuyasha like this. "Has something happended with Kouga?" She asked again as he didn't answer. He snapped his head up and looked completely stunned for a moment. "How did you know?" He asked his voice hoarse from crying. "Oh please, did you really think I would not realize that you go off to see him almost every night? I have become stronger Inuyasha I can feel his aura and yours. I can feel the love you hold for each other." Kagome said and her heart was once more hurting. Inuyasha lowered his head. With a breaking voice he started to tell Kagome what had happened.

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha waited in the clearing ,that had become the secret meeting place of him and his lover, for the whirlwind that was Kouga to appear. Amazingly after he had lost the sacred jewel shards his speed did not discrease. So most of the time it was Kouga that had to wait for him. Inuyasha started to get worried when he waited for quite a while and Kouga still wasn't there. But his worries were taken from him when he felt two strong arms wrap around him and smelt the scent that was defenitly Kouga. "You kept me waiting Kouga", Inuyasha said pouting. Kouga chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Sorry", he said after he pulled away, "there were some things I had to discuss" He looked sadly at his lover. Inuyasha did not like that. Kouga was never sad. Not if nothing grave happend. "What happend?" he asked, his voice was slightly trembling. "The elders of my pack, they want me to take a mate. And we both know, that they would never ever accept you as my mate, my love. They would never accept a hanyou and even if you were full demon you are still a male and they need a heir who is strong. I'm sorry Inuyasha but we can't continue to see each other." He stopped when he saw that Inuyasha had tears in his eyes. "You never loved me did you? If you would you wouldn't just leave me for something what the elders of your pack said. I don't understand. Why are you doing this to me? Why would you make me fall in love with you and then just leave me like Kikyou did?" Kouga wrapped his arms around Inuyasha when the hanyou tried to run away. "Listen Inuyasha. If I could I would mate you. Do you think I haven't tried everything I could to change their mind? But I have a duty to fullfill for my pack and if it means sacrificing my own happiness then it's what I have to do. I'm sorry" He left without another word and Inuyasha broke down as soon as he was out of sight. Not seeing the silent tear that made its way over Kouga's tan face._

_End Flashback_

Inuyasha was crying again and Kagome tried once more to comfort the weeping hanyou. It was difficult since she knew exactly how he was feeling and she was crying as well. She wanted to help him, or more like needed to help him and she knew exactly how. Singing a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her she waited till the hanyou had cried himself to sleep. After that she carefully sat him on the soft moss they had been sitting on and raised. Walking a bit she found the lake again and stood on it's shore then she grasped the jewel around her neck and wished. 'I wish the hanyou Inuyasha to be a full ookami female and that he will find happiness with the man she loves' A bright light emerged from the jewel as her completly unselfish wish was made. Kagome fell in a dead faint when her miko energy was drawn from her. It was a very powerful wish after all and the jewel had been tainted from too many evil youkai to be purified easily. In her dream she saw a figure that she recoginized immideatly. "Midoriko!" she exclaimed and fell into a deep bow. "Please, no need to bow to me child. It is I that needs to bow to you my dear." She said and bowed deeply to Kagome. "Bow? To me? But why? I'm not worth being bowed to, especially by you." Kagome said sadly. "But you are worth it my dear child. I have never seen anyone as pure and selfless as you are. While you made your wish you sacrificed you own happiness, so the person you loved could be happy. Not even I could be so selfless." Midoriko smiled and gently carrassed Kagomes face. "Are you finally free?" Kagome asked hopefully. "Yes, dear child. You were able to purify the jewel completly now I can rest in peace." Kagome smiled. "I'm happy for you Midoriko. I hope you will be happy where you are going." "Thank you Kagome, but before I go I have to tell you something." Kagome looked at her curiously. "When you purified the jewel you used up all your mikoenergy since it was very tainted from all the evil it had to endure when it was in the hands of Naraku. You now have the choice. Life or death. If you choose to live then you will be turned into a demon of your choice and if you choose to die then you can come with me right now." Kagome wasn't surprised. She knew what she was doing when you purified the jewel. But the choice was a difficult one. Could she really live a life, where she had to watch Inuyasha being happy with Kouga. Where she had to watch her best freinds die? Or could she really die knowing that she would leave her son like his parents did? She took a deep breath. "I choose..."

* * *

**Muahahaha cliffy :D**

**Sorry but you'll have to wait till the next chapter  
See ya **


	2. Chapter 2

**Previous: **

_Could she really live a life, where she had to watch Inuyasha being happy with Kouga? Where she had to watch her best friends die? Or could she really die knowing that she would leave her son like his parents did? She took a deep breath. "I choose…"_

**Now:**

"I choose to live", she said her voice slightly trembling. "I can't leave my son here all alone. It would shatter his heart completely to see yet another parent die. A little kid like him doesn't deserve that much pain."

Now her voice was not trembling anymore. She made her decision. She would sacrifice her own happiness for the one of her son. Midoriko smiled. "Are you sure, my dear? This is the very last chance to change your mind." Kagome nodded. "I won't change my mind. I love my son and I will not hurt him if I can help it." Again Midoriko smiled. "You now have to choose which kind of demon you want to become." Kagome shrugged.

"Change me into the one you see the most fitting for me and my personality. I don't really care. But I want to be powerful enough to protect my kit." The other woman thought about it and after a moment a smile brightened her face.

"I will change you into a black Inuyokai. They are loyal, fierce and they do everything to protect their pack." Kagome just nodded. "I have to warn you though. The change is quite painful. Are you still willing to go through with it" Again Kagome nodded, pain would not stop her from protecting her son. "Alright then", Midoriko said and started to chant in a language Kagome did not recognize.

Suddenly pure agony shot through Kagome's body. Her blood seemed to be liquid fire and every bone in her body arranged itself new. All the sounds were incredibly loud and the colors too bright. Her head seemed to explode. A sudden but not unwelcome darkness overcame her mind and as she fell to the floor a small smile curved her lips upwards as the pain slowly vanished.

With Inuyasha

He woke up, when a sudden surge of pain shot through his body. He had never experienced anything like it before. It was too much. He fainted and dreamed a dream that he would never ever forget.

_Dream:_

"_Inuyasha", said a voice he knew very well. "Kikyo?"  
"Yes, Inuyasha. It's me. Listen. My reincarnation made a wish on the jewel. She turned you into a full ookami-female so you could be happy with Kouga. The pain you felt is the pain of changing your blood. Please be happy Inuyasha. Do not think that you would betray me when you are. Go to Kouga's den after you woke up. Hurry for the elders of his pack have already chosen a female that would be a good mate. But as you will change into a very rare wolf they will choose you."  
"But Kouga doesn't love me. He would be unhappy with a mate like me."  
Kikyo laughed. "He loves you Inuyasha. In fact right now he's acting like a love-sick pup. He locked himself in his room and refuses to come out."  
Inuyasha snickered. "Guess I have to get him out of his room then. Really that guy is so stubborn. Goodbye Kikyo. I hope you find peace." "Thank you Inuyasha and good luck."_

_End of dream_

As soon as Inuyasha awoke she jumped up and ran. Her body felt very different but that was not something she thought about right then. The only thing she thought about was to get to Kouga fast enough. But as she arrived at Kouga's den she growled. To see another female, not to mention an ugly one, all over Kouga was just too much. "Keep yer hands away from my mate ya ugly wench" Her voice was higher than it was before but it was husky and still deep for a female. Inuyasha saw with satisfaction how a shiver ran through Kouga's body. Hmm… he liked her new voice, eh?

Slowly she walked towards the whore that wanted to steal her mate away and stopped a few inches in front of her. Her still amber-colored eyes burned ith rage and her silver hair flowed around her without any wind moving it. Her aura spread all over the cave and the demons in it almost covered in fear.

"Didn't ya hear me? Hands away!" she repeated as the whore stood frozen. When she still did not move Inuyasha let out a fiery growl, grabbed the whores hands and threw her to the other end of the cave.

Kouga shuddered again at her demonstration of strength. Inuyasha smirked. It seemed the ookamiprince liked strong females.

Strength he wanted, strength he got. While she looked at Kouga the whore got up and charged at her. In the last moment Inuyasha moved aside a bit and let her fly into the wall with a slight flick of the wrist. Yup demon strength was fun. She smirked again showing her fangs.

Kouga finally got over his shock and not quite over his (*clears throat*) arousal. And as he did that he recognized the female in front of him. Grinning like a mad-man he stepped towards her. "I don't know how you did it Inuyasha", he said pulling Inuyasha into his arms, "but I like your new body..." he slammed his obvious erection into Inuyasha's hips, "very much", he wispered into her ear. Now it was Inuyasha's turn to shudder and she grinded her hips into Kouga's slightly whimpering.

One of the elders clearing his throat reminded the two that they were not alone. "I just wanted to let you both know, that we elders approve of your choice for a mate, Kouga. She is very powerful and will bear you strong pups." Kouga nodded and suddenly picked Inuyasha up and raced into his room, slamming the door shut behind him. He threw Inuyasha onto his huge bed. In demon speed he unclasped his armor and ripped his clothes off. Inyasha almost drooled over the sight of his tan naked body he knew so well. She sat up and removed her own clothing slowly, teasing. Kouga growled and suddenly pounced on her. A burning sensation spread all over her body and she moaned slighty at the feeling of having Kougas body pressed against hers. It felt completly diffrent from before.

LEMON (don't like don't read!)

Ever so slowly Kouga moved his hands down Inuyasha's body. Memorized every curve and dip, every quivering muscle of his mate to be's body. The long smooth legs, the flat stomach, the round hips, the perfectly shaped breasts. Only then he pressed his lips to hers. Devouring her sweet tasting mouth when he dipped his tongue into her hot moist cavern. Moaning Inuyasha battled his tongue for dominance, loosing. After a while they both broke away for much needed air looking into each others eyes intensly. Kouga smiled before he moved his lips over her jaw. He nibbled at her sensitive earlobe and then kissed down her neck sucking slightly at the point where neck and shoulder met and where he would place his mark later. He smirked against her skin when he heard her moan and then groaned when she thrust her hips against his fighting for control he once more involved her tongue into an erotic dance.

He moved further down, slighty nipping at her collarbones befor he moved to take one of her pert nipples into his mouth gently pinching the other one. After a few minutes of licking and sucking on it he switched breasts. Inuyasha was moaning under him. The smell of arousal was thick in the air and Kouga had to fight his beast so it would not just take and mark her right then. Slowly he moved furher nipping at her hipbones and liking to ease the sting. Then he moved in and took an experimental lick at her dripping wet core groaning when he tasted her sweet-spicy juices for the first time. Inuyasha moaned louldy when he sucked at her clit sometimes crazing his teeth over it gently. It felt so good and she was not shy letting him know that. "Mhhhh... Ko-Kouga... fe-feels soo gooood", she panted. When Kouga inserted a finger into her hot wet pussy. Hearing her moan loudly he soon added an other one and when he felt her tight channel quivering slightly he put a third finger in and sucked at her clit hard.

"Ahhh... KOUGA", Inuyasha screamed as she came. He continued pumping his fingers into her until the last aftershocks of her orgasm passed then he removed his fingers and climbed up her body leaving open-mouthed kisses on his way. Before he pressed his mouth to Kagomes again letting her taste herself on his lips. It turned her on to no end and she shuddered when he trailed his fingers over her stomach and hips raising her desire once more. They both moaned when Kouga teased her clit and entrance with the tip of his very hard cock.

"Please... please... Kouga st-stop teasing and fuck me"

Kouga groaned. He loved her voice. Not being able to take it anymore either he slowly entered her. They both groaned when Inuyasha snapped her hips up and he filled her to the hilt. "God, you are so tight" He breathed and she cried out when he pulled back and thrust back in. Repeating the action he gradually picked up speed. "Harder... Please Kouga... Harder" Inuyasha moaned dragging her claws over hs back and wrapping her legs around his waist. The new angle causing him to hit her g-spot. She cried out when she reached her peak and then bit into his neck, drawing blood. The sudden pain throwing him over the edge as well and as he released he sank his teeth into her neck completing the mating. He collapsed next to Inuyasha, pulled her to his chest and nuzzled her cheek. Inuyasha sighed happily and cuddled into him.

"I love you, Kouga", she said sleepily almost falling asleep. But before she drifted off he heard a mumbled "I love you too, my mate"

End lemon and chapter

* * *

**Phew I'm sorry it took me so long to upload this... School suckz! -.-'**

**Well hope you liked it...**

**See you hopefully soon :)**

**Please review if you think I should continue this...**


	3. Sorry!

**I apologize to all of you that wanted to continue reading this story...**

**As you surely realized I have not written on it in ages and I forgot what I wanted to write!**

**I know it's really no excuse but well with school and work and also having to move took quite a lot of my time...**

**Hope you can forgive me...**

**Love ya all...**


End file.
